boardgamemanualsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bohnanza
Bohnanza is a German-style card game of trading and politics, designed by Uwe Rosenberg and released in 1997 by Amigo Spiele in German and by Rio Grande Games in English. It is played with a deck of cards with comical illustrations of eight different types of beans (of varying scarcities), which the players are trying to plant and sell in order to raise money. The principal restriction is that players may only be farming two or three types of bean at once, but they obtain beans of all different types randomly from the deck, and so must engage in trading with the other players to be successful. The original game is for three to six players and takes about one hour to play, but the Rio Grande edition adds alternative rules to allow games for two or seven players. The name is a pun on the words "bonanza" and "Bohne" (German for "bean"). The official English release preserved the name Bohnanza. Rules Cards These beans were added in an expansion in the German edition. In the English edition of the game, the beans were included in the standard set. The English edition of the game changed the Weinbrandbohne (Brandy Bean) into the Wax Bean. In German, "Blaue Bohnen" is slang for bullets, explaining the illustration of the blue bean dressed as a cowboy. In German, green beans are called "Brechbohnen" referring to the verb "brechen" meaning "to break" ("breaking" the beans from the bush in order to harvest them), but "brechen" in German can also mean "to vomit", explaining the illustration of the vomiting green bean Setup Each player is dealt a hand of cards to start (the exact hand size varies with expansion set and number of players; in the base version it is five cards). Cards in hand must be kept in the order in which they are dealt at all times. Players take turns in order. Each player starts with two invisible fields in which to plant beans. A third field may be bought by any player at any point during the game for three coins. No player may have more than three fields. Each field may contain any number of bean cards, of any one bean type. If a bean of a type different from those already growing in a field is planted into that field, the beans previously in it get harvested for coins. A field containing just one bean may not be harvested by a player who also owns a field containing more than one bean. Each player also has a trading area. Cards in the hand are kept hidden. Cards in the trading areas and fields are visible to all players. The number of cards in each treasury is secret, although its presence need not be. The discard pile is face up, but only the top card is visible (the rest being underneath it) and players may not examine the pile. When the deck runs out, the discard pile is reshuffled into it; this happens twice. The game-play ends instantly the third time the deck runs out. Turn sequence During their turn, each player does the following: # They must play the first card in their hand (the one at the front; i.e., the one dealt to them earliest) into a field. This may result in them having to harvest beans! # They may play the next card in their hand into a field. # They must take the top two cards from the deck and place them face up into their trading area. # Trading opens. Players may make offers and trade cards from (and only from) their hands (but they may offer/trade any card(s) in their hands in any order) and the cards in the active player's trading area. Traded cards go into the recipient's trading area. Trade may only occur with the player whose turn it is. No cards may ever be traded from fields. No cards can ever get placed into a player's hand by trading. No cards that have been traded once may be traded again - once a bean has been traded it must be planted in the field of the person it has been traded with. # Trading ends whenever the player whose turn it is decides it should. At end of trading, each player must plant all cards in their trading area into their fields. This may involve harvesting beans, possibly several times; take note of the order in which beans are planted into fields if there are more types of beans being planted than fields they are being planted into. # The player ends their turn by drawing cards from the deck, one by one, and placing them at the back of their hand (so they get played last). Again, the exact number of cards drawn here varies. If players started with a hand of five, three cards are drawn in this stage. A good way to reinforce this turn sequence is with these four phrases: "Must plant, can plant," "Turn up two," "Trade and plant trades," and "Draw three cards." Harvesting Each bean card carries a list of how many cards of that type are needed in order to obtain one, two, three and four coins when harvesting a field. To harvest a field, a player counts the beans in it and works out the largest amount of coins he or she can obtain from them. (This may be none at all.) The player places that many of the cards face down in his or her treasury (a coin is drawn on the back of each card). The rest of the cards go on top of the discard pile, face up. This means the deck gets smaller with each reshuffle (in practice the first reshuffle marks approximately halfway through the game). Fields with more than one card must be harvested in preference to fields with only one card. Winning When the game-play ends, all players discard all cards not in their fields, and harvest all beans in their fields. The player with the most coins in their treasury wins. Rules adapted from description at ToothyWiki:Bohnanza, as permitted by ToothyWiki:CopyrightMatters Expansions Uwe Rosenberg and Hanno Girke have designed a number of expansions to the game, released as limited editions by Lookout Games. ;Erweiterungsset (1997):Adds three more bean types, allowing up to seven people to play. This was included in the English edition of the game. ;La Isla Bohnitâ (1999):Adds two new bean types, trading ships which help bean trading, and pirate ships which steal beans. While the name parodies Madonna's song, the game is Rosenberg's answer to Seafarers of Catan. ;High Bohn (2000):A wild west-themed expansion (cf. High Noon) which adds buildings which can be purchased when a player cashes in a field. There is one building type for each bean type, and they each give the player a different advantage to planting, harvesting or trading. Buildings also add to a player's score at the end of the game. This expansion has been revised and expanded by Amigo and Rio Grande, and released as High Bohn Plus in 2004. ;Mutabohn (2001):A GM-themed expansion. In Mutabohn, players may "mutate" their beans into less-valuable beans, allowing them to plant different crops in the same field. Bonus cards award points for specific sequences of mutations. ;Ladybohn (2002):Adds female versions of the bean types available. Players can earn more thalers by cashing in a field with a female bean at the top. Allows a two player game. This has later (2007) been reworked as Ladybohn: Manche Mögen's Heiss! ;Bohnaparte (2003):A Napoleonic expansion where players play Bohnanza to finance a military campaign to conquer the Bohnreich. Girke describes this game as "Bohnanza meets Risk". ;Dschingis Bohn (2003):Another military expansion where Mongols attack the Bohnreich (cf. Genghis Khan). Dschingis Bohn can be combined with Bohnaparte to allow seven player games. ;Telebohn (2004):An expansion in which hostile takeovers replace trading. ;The Bohnentaler:Adds a plastic playing piece which allows a player to draw four cards instead of three. A player can only take the piece if he has enough unharvested beans in his fields. ;Rabohnzel (2005):An expansion which adds magic to the game of Bohnanza ;Bohnröschen (2007):An expansion where the players become Jack from Jack and the beanstalk and tries to climb the beanstalk to enter the castle and rescue the princess. Each step of the beanstalk is represented by a card that needs to be fulfilled in game terms (i.e. harvest exactly one bean from a field etc.) before the player can move on to the next step. This is the first expansion that explicitly states that it needs either Bohnanza or Ladybohn: Manche Mögen's Heiss! to play, but many of the older expansions will work with either base game. ;Auf der schwäb'schen Eisenbohn (2008):An expansion which transform the game into a railroad game where beans are transported on 5 railway companies. Spinoffs Bohnanza has inspired six spinoffs; additionally, one Amigo card game, Nicht die Bohne, is named in parody of the game. ;Space Beans (1999):A simpler game than Bohnanza. Players have one "public" and one "secret" field, and can harvest when the number of beans in a field matches the number on a bean, for that number of points. The first player to harvest 30 beans wins. ;Al Cabohne (2000):A mafia-themed spinoff (cf. Al Capone) allowing solitaire and two-player games. ;Bean Trader (2002):A board game based on Bohnanza, released by Amigo and Rio Grande. The German version is called Bohnhansa which elaborates the pun as Hansestadt refers to a city in the Hanseatic League (ie. a free port). ;Bohnkick (2006): A card game released in time for the FIFA World Cup 2006 in Germany. It's a soccer themed game with beans playing soccer. Most of the beans are caricatures of real soccer players (i.e. Ronaldinho, David Beckham, Zinedine Zidane etc. with Pierluigi Collina as referee) ;Kannibohne (2006): A 2 player cannibal themed spinoff where the players have magic abilities which can be used to attack each other. These abilities depends on the beans planted. ;Ladybohn: Manche Mögen's Heiss! (2007): (Ladybean: Some like it hot) This is a standalone version of Ladybohn. The title refers to the 1959 Marilyn Monroe movie Some like it hot and the cover depicts a female bean in Monroe's classic position over an air duct. References External links * Rio Grande's [http://www.riograndegames.com/games.html?id=36 official Bohnanza homepage] * * Video overview Category:Negotiation tabletop games Category:Dedicated deck card games Category:Uwe Rosenberg games Category:Amigo Spiele games Category:Rio Grande Games games cs:Bohnanza de:Bohnanza fr:Bohnanza it:Bohnanza nl:Boonanza pl:Fasolki (gra) fi:Bohnanza sv:Bohnanza zh:種豆 (紙牌遊戲)